


A study break

by indivisible_soup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autofellatio, Bisexual Male Character, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Futanari, Girl Penis, Large Cock, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup
Summary: As they study for their exams Harry made Hermione take a break so they could get off.Futa/M
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	A study break

It was Sunday evening and Hermione was studying with Harry and Dean at one of the furthest aisles of the library where chances of being bothered were minimal. The three of them were the only Gryffindors in their seven-and-three-quarters year, as Harry liked to call it, so they almost always studied together. Ron had been among them up until the start of November, when he and Hermione finally broke up and there was nothing more that stopped Ron from dropping out, which he did without hesitation.

As Hermione announced that they were done with Transfiguration and began to put away the books that were strewn before the three of them, Dean stood up and stretched yawning, then said, "I guess that's it for me." Harry looked up at Dean's grinning mug with a scowl. "It's not too late to drop it, mate."

Harry huffed, but said nothing looking askance at the heavy potion volumes Hermione began to unload onto the desk. Dean liked to remind Harry that he didn't have to take NEWT Potions, and Harry did take it only because Hermione talked him into it. At first he even considered doing what Dean suggested, but with the having just a little over a month until the end of the year, there was no question that he would do that. Hermione knew that Dean did it only to annoy Harry and ignored it as always.

After Dean left, Harry and Hermione worked barely talking, only now and then Harry asked her to clarify something. Hermione was glad how hard Harry worked on Potions that year. She knew that due to his pride he wasn't able to show his usually poor results to Slughorn after his stellar sixth year.

Hermione didn't acknowledge in any way Harry's hand as he put it on her right knee about ten minutes after Dean left. They were sitting in the far end of a long aisle, so she knew that even on the off chance that somebody would walk by, nothing would be noticeable. Harry just held it there without doing anything, so it didn't bother her much.

"Stop it!" Hermione whispered a few minutes after Harry seemingly got bored of just holding her knee and began to caress it. Harry kept going as if he didn't hear her. "Come on! It's distracting," she hissed trying to sound more annoyed than she actually was as she tried to hold back a smile, lest it would encourage him. They had to study!

After another few half-hearted, and thus futile, attempts to make him stop she grabbed his wrist and dropped his hand into his lap. Harry didn't resist or said a word, but the moment she took her quill Harry put his hand back on her knee and resumed caressing it slowly with his fingertips. Hermione only let out a huff now and then as she continued to scribble in her tiny handwriting.

It didn't surprise Hermione when soon after Harry's hand started getting higher up her leg. For several minutes Hermione managed to resist successfully, but Harry persevered and his light touches were starting to take their effect. Particularly when his fingers brushed her inner thigh. She knew that with her state a little bit more and there would not be coming back from that without going all the way.

"Harry! We're in the library!" she whispered in her last attempt to bring him to reason. She tried to sound serious, but she knew that she was failing and that Harry learned to be good on picking up on things like that during his relationship with Ginny, a relationship that lasted several months longer than Hermione and Ron's.

"Huh?" Harry gave her an overly-innocent look as if them being where they could be easily seen wasn't something that mattered.

"We've done..." she began, but faltered as Harry's fingers got even closer to her crotch. "... it just this afternoon! Not counting yesterday!"

"I can just -"

"No, you can't!" she said not letting him finish, knowing full well what he was going to say.

Harry shrugged and kept stroking her leg, from the knee to the middle of her thigh, rarely venturing higher. This wasn't the first time Harry did it in a public place. The last one was just a week ago when they sneaked into the Forbidden Forest to collect potion ingredients. The library was by far a safer place in terms of general safety, but they could be seen there far more easily. Though considering the day and time Hermione didn't think it was such a big difference.

She knew that Harry got excited from doing things where there was a chance of them being seen, and she got exited from Harry's excitement, which he always noticed and it only made him hornier. It was a vicious circle, in which after a point they were able only to escalate.

"We need to take a little break either way," said Harry.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but then closed it without saying anything; her cheeks getting a deeper blush. She knew that there was no stopping. Not once she managed to reason Harry out of it. Mainly because she didn't want to. Her primal-self was sold on the idea from the moment Harry's hand touched her knee. There was an option of some arguing and then taking a break, as Harry put it, or taking a break right away.

She was sure that her dick, that slowly started to tighten her underwear, would be there for at least another hour, so her not all that rational part of the brain told her that there was no point in not doing it. The only thing she to that day didn't know was how Harry was always able to guess that she still had a dick. He never had to ask her and without being mistaken even once was able to tell whether she turned back yet. She suspected that her behavior was somehow different, though she wasn't able to pinpoint what exactly she did that gave her away. She herself didn't know how she knew when the charm that made her grow a dick would stop working - the time of its effect was somewhat fickle and ranged from ten to thirty hours. And about an hour before it would disappear she always felt a mental tag notifying her about that, as if it was inbuilt feature of the charm, though physically there were no changes or sensations up until the seconds her body returned to its original state.

After letting out a theatrical huff, to let Harry know that she did it under a protest, Hermione put her quill down and looked around to make sure that there was nobody in their and the opposite aisles. Her first instinct was to cast the Notice-me-not charm and she without thinking already pulled her wand out when she remembered that the library had wards against that sort of magic for the exact reason she wanted to use it. Instead she did the second most reasonable thing - waved her wand and thick volumes started to slide off the shelves and stack up the chair beside her and the desk, obscuring them from view. She then made several of the chairs line up at the entrance to the aisle as another precaution, to give them time if somebody would try to get to them.

Hermione still felt a little annoyed that Harry a while ago stopped asking her to play with herself while she was her normal self and had a twat, but she didn't fault him for that - he got nothing but rejections without a hint of hesitation from her for months. She knew that she still didn't feel like doing it in front of Harry, but she liked when he asked. As if as a balance to him asking to play with her dick.

After she was done with the fortification she turned and saw Harry smiling widely. His eyes jumping back and forth between her face and the front of her skirt that was slowly but surely rising up. She already felt that her dick escape the shorts that she wore when she had it. Shorts that originally were Harry's underwear, a few pairs of which she borrowed from him and wore on such days. She reached with both hands under her skirt and put her semi-hard dick through the fly. Her dick hardened significantly slower than a non-magically-created one would, even taking the size into account. It took about two minutes from the moment she felt it start to stir and when it reached its full size.

Ever since Harry had learned about her side-project, and thus that she had to have a dick for that, the size discrepancy between her dick and Harry's was constant a source of frustration for her. Even after some extensive research Hermione wasn't able to determine the exact reason for the seemingly ordinary charm making her grow a dick that was so ridiculously big when hard. She suspected that was because during the first casting she wanted it to be long enough so she would be able to reach it with her mouth, but she planned to use body-flexibility charm for that and not that she would be able to just do that on her own. On all subsequent times her dick just assumed the form her body was already familiar with, which was expected with body-modification charms. She was only glad that it wasn't all that thick. It looked quite skinny because of its length, even though in absolute terms it wasn't all that thin and actually was a little thicker than Harry's.

When she sensed the skirt skid down, revealing her dick, her cheeks started to blaze with renewed intensity. Despite the fact that Harry had seen her dick numerous times, at the start she still always felt embarrassed. She knew that her embarrassment would subside when she would get into it, but until then she had to endure. Harry's infuriating small smile and him licking his lips way too much made it all only worse. It seemed that he did it on purpose, so even without him saying she would know that he was ready to help her out in any way imaginable the second she asked.

When the tip of her dick started to press into the underside of the desk she glanced left, to once again make sure that she was blocked from view, then pushed her chair back a little, letting her dick spring up over the edge of the desk. Then with her lips pressed into a line, because it helped her to stay composed, she, just like Harry, watched her dick slowly grow more and more.

Hermione was sure that if Ron ever caught her with a dick while they still were together he would've flipped. Especially because of its size. Harry, though, seemed to always be happy to see it. The only thing that he ever mentioned about her size, which was just only tangential, was that he wished he was able to reach his own with his mouth as well. Despite that he staunchly refused to use magic to help him do just that without giving an explanation. Which was weird because her dick, that Harry never stopped to say he liked, wouldn't have been there at all if not for magic.

When her dick finally became as big as it would get Hermione turned a little sideways. That served a dual-purpose: first - to block it from the view from the other side, and second and the main one - not to obstruct the view for Harry. Though the first one was purely mental, because the stacks of books either way hid all of her pretty well. Then without saying a word she grabbed her dick with her left hand, brought it closer and leaned over its tip. After closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths she began licking the glans. As always at first she had to keep her eyes shut just to lessen her embarrassment.

She knew that Harry liked to watch her ease into it instead of going all guns blazing. Because of that she just held the shaft with her left hand without stroking it, only to keep her dick in place while she licked its tip. When she started slowly sliding her lips up and down the crown Harry called her a good girl. It never failed to feel weird to be called a good girl while she had her own dick in her mouth, but nonetheless she liked when Harry called her that. Any praise was always welcome.

A minute in she shuddered feeling Harry's hand starting rubbing her back, but it was a good shudder. She knew that it was him encouraging her. She was in no rush and kept going slowly, without making any suction and just sliding her lips up and down and caressing the soft head with her tongue, which felt good, but not as good as she knew she was able to do - she didn't want to blow it too quickly.

Her hopes rose up as Harry's hand stopped going in circles started to go up and down, reaching her neck. He has done it only once weeks ago, but each time she sucked herself off, which she stopped doing without Harry months ago, she expected for him to once again take a more active role by pressing at the back of her head. She wanted for him to take charge. That one time, when he made her choke on her dick a little, was incredible. She wouldn't have minded even if he grabbed her by her hair. But the most difficult thing was to know that Harry would do it if she just asked. She didn't have enough courage - she feared that the moment she did, the floodgates would burst open and she wouldn't be able to say no for Harry to blow her, to eat her out, or many other things she knew he wanted to do with or to her.

It took over two months from the day Hermione managed to make herself a dick for the first time to the day when Harry found out about it. The first time was almost right after Ron left Hogwarts. Harry didn't pry much when Hermione started to disappear for hours saying that she was working on her personal project for potions. Even though from time to time he did ask for details, to which she gave evasive answers. So she didn't expect that Harry would spy on her, as she later put it.

Harry never mentioned that he knew from the beginning that she has been disappearing into Myrtle's bathroom after seeing it on the Marauder's Map. But he didn't do anything about it until one Saturday evening he got bored and decided to see for himself what mysterious project she was busy with exactly was.

Hermione always used a robust set of wards to prevent anybody from entering the bathroom, so without much concern she didn't even use cubicles. Her mistake was that simple - out of habit from the previous year she included Harry and Ron into the temporary wards. So Harry went right through them and into the bathroom as if they weren't there.

He later said that in a million years he wouldn't have guessed that he would find her sitting in a simple, obviously conjured chair before a small cauldron with a giant dick between her lips that seemed to be her own.

The second most embarrassed thing in her life was ten times less embarrassing than when she stared at Harry with cum trickling down her chin because her jaw went slack from shock - she noticed him with the corner of her eye seconds after she finished cumming into her mouth.

Initially, because of the shame, she even forgot to get angry at him and went straight to justifying herself. Explaining that she experimented with semen as an ingredient to make the latest iteration of Polyjuice more robust to prevent anybody from repeating her mistake from the second year. And that she didn't think of a better way to get her special ingredient. And that her sucking herself off instead of doing it with her hands she tried only out of curiosity. And that it was more or less the first time she brought herself to climax with her mouth; at least if assuming the numerous times before were just practice. And many other justifications that came to her mind, real and not so much. To which, as it turned out, Harry wasn't listening all that attentively because of her dick, that required about the same time to go soft as to fill out, was still in her hands, not so far from her face while she feverishly spoke.

She had been surprised by how well Harry took it. Though initially she was convinced he was just being polite; still she was glad that he hadn't just ran away. But she was proven wrong when soon afterwards he volunteered to help her with the special ingredient.

Almost since the start of them doing it together Hermione over and over asked if he wanted for her to blow him or just wank him instead of him doing it himself. He helped her with the potion after all. But Harry never let her. He didn't outright refused though - he said that he would agree the moment she'd let him do the same for her. And that was the main stumbling block for her to get to Harry's cock ever since.

Hermione barely held herself back from letting out an audible huff of disappointment when Harry stopped caressing her neck with his fingertips. But seeing Harry standing up she brushed the previous feelings aside and straightened up, letting her dick slip out of her mouth. She wasn't allowed to touch his cock, but he let her unzip his pants, what she did, and to unbutton the sole button in his briefs that were strained by his hard cock. She did everything slowly and extra-carefully with her fingertips as to not to touch his cock even through the fabric. Knowing, and almost feeling that Harry's cock was barely a hair-width away from her fingers was always exciting. She wanted to touch it, but the rules were rules. Hermione wasn't somebody who would do something intentionally only to then falsely claim that it was an accident.

Even though she had seen Harry's cock dozens of times, when Harry fished it out Hermione just wasn't able not to stare at it as if bewitched. There was nothing out of ordinary about it, and it sure was nowhere the size of Hermione's, but she liked to just look at it. She knew that it was pointless to ask him to let her suck him off - his answer would be the same as it always was - to let him do the equivalent - suck her off or lick her twat. The same thing with giving him a handjob. Just like he - she was allowed only to watch.

Unlike her foreskin, that slid off on its own when her dick got fully hard, Harry's remained covering the cockhead almost fully until it was pulled back. Harry grabbed the shaft and started to move his hand back and forth slowly, teasingly slow. She just wasn't able to tear her eyes from the display as the foreskin slid over the glossy glans back and forth. Her own dick twitching for attention because of it, but she ignored it.

Then Harry made a small step forward and the tip of his cock ended up barely an inch away from Hermione's nose. Even straining her eyes to the limit she wasn't able to keep it in focus anymore. So she just closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in Harry's scent. They had been in the library for a while, so it was quite distinct. A manly scent. Harry's scent. Her own dick also had a specific smell, but she just tolerated it. Harry's, though, was just intoxicating. But it was difficult to keep her eyes closed and remain completely still when her head was spinning from desire; she was afraid of accidentally touching his cock with the tip of her nose, so she opened her eyes back.

Harry kept stroking his cock with exceptional slowness for a while and she just watched the blurry motions with unfocused eyes. Hermione noticed that her mouth was half-open only when she felt Harry's fingers under her chin making her close it up and look up at him. Then he said with almost the exact words he always did - that he would let her suck it if she agreed to let him do the same. Hermione only shook her head as another blush colored her cheeks.

"Just the taste of what you're missing on," said Harry after letting go of her chin.

Before Hermione understood the meaning of those words she felt the tip of his cock brushing against her lower lip as Harry guided his cock from left to right. Then back from right to left. And again, and again...

Without a conscious thought Hermione tilted her head a bit forward so that Harry's cock would touch both of her lips. It was electrifying and soon she had to employ all her willpower to not let her tongue flicker over it, to not open her mouth and just lean in an inch forward. She knew that the moment she'd give in, her inner fairness would not be able not to allow Harry do something similar to her. Struggling to keep her lips relaxed and not start nibbling on the soft cockhead, that seemed to be softer than her lips, she tried to take in every moment of it.

Hermione thought it ended way too soon, but she knew that she didn't have the right to complain - Harry did say that it was only a taste. As Harry took a step back Hermione licked her lips, tasting the precum left on them. Several emotions flickered over her face before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, steeling her resolve, saying to herself that she wasn't ready to let Harry suck her off. If anybody else tried such cheap a trick with her she would've been incensed. But Harry did it not to make her suck him off, but the other way around. So she felt it made all the difference. She just wasn't able to get angry at him for that. On the contrary, she liked those rare moments when he let her touch his cock without asking of her anything in return.

After Harry sat back down he asked her to continue sucking herself off, so she did. Her eyes over and over strayed from Harry's cock for brief moments and surveyed what was going on around them as her mouth worked on the tip of her dick, as if waiting for somebody just materialize from thin air right beside them. Harry didn't even think of tearing his eyes away from what Hermione was doing as he kept caressing her inner thigh with one hand and stroking his cock with the other.

As she was licking in circles around the glans Hermione watched Harry stroke his cock and tried to ignore the desire to just grab it herself. Her right hand was free, which made it all more difficult for her to resist.

Even though she was pretty honest and never shied away from saying to Harry that she would blow him if he would change his mind, she not even once said that she wanted him to go down on her when she had a dick. Hermione long ago stopped lying to herself, but not to Harry. Unlike he, she never outright said that she wanted for Harry to touch her, to feel his lips on her dick, to fill his mouth with cum and watch him swallow it. Pretty much the same things she wanted to do the other way around. Not to mention to see him inbetween her legs while she didn't have a dick there. She wanted all that and more, but it took a while before she was able to admit that even to herself.

The fact that lately Harry started mentioning that he managed to lessen his gag-reflex significantly and was ready to let her fuck his face, only made it harder for her to keep turning his offers down. Not that she wanted to do that. Hermione, in fact, didn't understand the appeal of face-fucking. It seemed way too crude. Particularly if she was at the giving end. Something like that would put her in charge; she didn't want to be in charge whatsoever. But it showed Harry's enthusiasm, and that's what counted.

Hermione wasn't even sure why she wasn't able to just say "fuck it" and agree. Where to her courage went in those moments?! Though she got pretty close to that a few times. Harry even managed to convince her to fuck her own tits once. Or more like to wank with the help of her tits. Which didn't feel all that good, and she came from only because Harry was watching her do it.

Hermione wasn't able to understand why Harry didn't let her make it one-way street. Her past partners, and certainly Ron, were all too happy to get something and do nothing in return. She was convinced that every singly wizard would agree to let her touch them if she asked. All but Harry, who grit on her nerves with his one and only fAiRnEsS card.

Even still the most coveted thing for Hermione was that Harry would just stop asking and just do what he wanted. She not just wouldn't have minded that to turn into a reality, but would've been relieved because of it. The thing she liked about Ron was that, unlike Harry, he was far more pushy. She was pretty sure that Ron wouldn't have appreciated her with a dick the way Harry did, but Ron would've took what he wanted long time ago. She had no doubts, even though Harry never mentioned it, that it didn't escape Harry's notice that Ron fingered her on the History of Magic several times without as much as asking for her permission. Ron was pretty shameless in that regard and didn't try to be all that discreet. If only Harry followed Ron's example...

The worst part was that she suspected Harry was aware of what was in her head and didn't do it exactly because of it. He seemed to be dead set on waiting until she would explicitly say that she wants him to do this and that. Him starting to stroke her leg without asking and continuing when she asked him to stop was only the proof of that. He seemed to intuitively know when to do that, and despite her words was able to see right through her. Not once Harry did something she didn't want him to do.

Hermione hated that she held all the power in their dynamics. Yes, Harry didn't allow her to touch his cock, but only because she didn't let him touch hers. So essentially she held all the keys. She didn't want them. She didn't want any responsibilities. She wanted for Harry to take the initiative and decide for her. She trusted that he wouldn't abuse the power over her. She knew that basically the only thing she had to do was to find the guts to say was that. And afterwards Harry would do everything. If only that wasn't the hardest thing in the world. Just a few words that would give Harry the keys and then she would get everything...

The only comforting thing for Hermione was that she had time. If Harry hadn't offered her to come live in Grimmauld with him after Hogwarts, to help her finish potion research, as Harry had put it, then she probably would've already gone through with everything Harry asked of her and she herself was dying to try. But with Harry's offer she had plenty of time. There was no need to rush things... Which in turn made her complacent and mollified her desperation to break the status quo.

Hermione loved and hated when Harry kept muttering what he wanted to do with her, or more like to her. Harry never shied in his words and was quite descriptive. It helped her cum, sure... But it also made way too clear on what she was missing on. Missing on not just without a good reason, but without even a bad one.

And when Harry once again, began to say how much he wanted to eat her out in excruciating details, a vivid image of that flashed inside her mind. She let out a muffled groan, drawing Harry's full attention, and came, filling her own mouth with semen while she for the first time this evening was energetically stroking her dick with both hands.

Hermione thought that her cheeks would catch fire, so much she felt them burn as she with half-open mouth turned to Harry and showed him her cum pooling within. After a few seconds, as if Harry was able to see something he hadn't seen before, he nodded, tilted his head back and opened his mouth wide. Leaning onto the desk Hermione raised herself a little. And as she was right over Harry, staring him straight into the eyes, she leaned in so that their noses touched, then she opened her mouth a little and let her cum trickle in Harry's mouth.

After sitting back down on her chair she didn't breathe or blink while she stared at his smiling face, waiting for him to swallow. She relaxed and breathed out in relief only as she heard Harry gulp. Despite Harry swallowing her loads ever since she agreed to spit them in his mouth when they got off recreationally, and not for her potions-project, she still was a little apprehensive that he would spit everything out and say it was disgusting. She knew giving the track record she shouldn't think that, but she wasn't able to help herself.

Seeing Harry lick his lips and lean forward Hermione mirrored his actions until their lips touched and they started softly nibbling on each other. The bitter, distinctly cummy taste still permeated her mouth, but Hermione wasn't paying any attention to it, enjoying the few short most intimate moments. They never kissed with tongues and Hermione wasn't even sure that calling that a kiss was an apt description. Harry prompted such kisses only after she came and they were the only thing he never talked about before or after. Only after a few seconds, Hermione was sure that it was no more than ten, she pulled back. She always pulled back first, trying not to seem needy. And then hated herself for doing it.

After the kiss Harry gave her a big bright smile and shifted his chair closer to hers. Then leaned on her shoulder and continued to wank, increasing his pace. He always wanked half-heartedly until Hermione finished in order not to be first to cum; Hermione had said she was self-conscious doing it after he finished first because embarrassment subsided only when they wanked together.

Hermione wrapped her arm around his shoulders and watched his hand rapidly go up and down. She knew it was pointless to offer Harry to finish in her mouth. He wouldn't agree until she agreed to finish in his next time. So she just enjoyed the show.

It didn't even occur to her to turn him down when he asked. She only once again glanced over the stack of books to the aisle to make sure there were still alone. Then with her left hand undid the top buttons of her blouse, pulled the cup of her bra down and exposed her right breast. Harry shifted a little, leaned down, with his free hand raised her tit up and mashed it into his face. Hermione liked how Harry's breath tickled her nipple a little as he let out a content sigh.

Ever since the first self-titty-fuck that Harry had asked her to do when they were alone in the perfects' bathroom, she let him play with her tits from time to time. That time she had her bikini-top on, but she always got five times as horny with Harry watching than doing things on her own. So she didn't notice her bikini sliding off until there was nothing Harry hadn't seen. So after she had finished Harry, just as playfully as he was with everything else, asked to feel her tit, not expecting to get a positive answer, as she learned afterwards. But for Hermione him touching her chest and her dick were two completely separate things. After that she didn't see a point of not letting Harry feel her tits, since he seemed to like them so much.

When Hermione felt Harry's lips capture her nipple it seemed to harden even more, as if it somehow was possible. He kept nipping at it with his lips softly and Hermione couldn't help but now and then to let out light gasps, despite trying not to. The only thing that she didn't like was that in their position she wasn't able to see his cock - Harry's head was right the line view and even if she strained her neck trying to look over it, she barely was able to see glimpses of his fist.

Now that she was done and her dick shrank, she remembered that she felt envious of Harry's manageable size. Harry always asked her not to put it away until he was done, so Hermione had no doubt that if his eyes weren't closed, he was looking at it that very moment. Having a dick for about a day was one thing, and she got used to that long ago, but she felt like a freak of nature each time it got hard with Harry there because of its immense size. She thanked gods for it barely differing in size from Harry's when it was soft.

She felt Harry's body, that was so snug to her, start to shake even more from the stroking and wanted to say something. Harry always knew how to help her cum with words. But Hermione felt ashamed that she, who was able to write exceptionally long essays, was not able to utter a single encouraging word or a compliment.

"Gonna cum..." whispered Harry pulling back from her saliva covered tit.

Hermione immediately put her left hand in front of Harry's cock, so he could point at it. And a moment later hot steaks of cum began covering the palm of her hand. She liked how sluggish the milky cum looked as it fought gravity slowly sliding down. Unlike her own cum, that was much more runny, Harry's wouldn't drip right away even if she would turn her palm down for a second.

After she was sure Harry's attention was once again back on her she slowly, almost making a show out of it, started licking Harry's cum off her hand. She was giddy from the whirl of emotions and felt herself blushing like mad from the moment she felt the familiar taste until she left her hand spotless.

"That's not all," Hermione said and following her eyes Harry saw a dollop of cum on the tip of his cock.

Without a word Harry scooped it with his forefinger and brought it up to Hermione's mouth. Despite the small droplet being just on the tip of Harry's finger, she inhaled two knuckles, and then slowly pulled back, leaving it clean.

"Yummy," she whispered and smiled contently. But a second later she looked at Harry with a pout. "But it's so unfair that yours tastes much better."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I think it's the other way around?" said Harry starting to put himself back in order. "It's like nobody likes to hear one's own voice."

"You're just saying to make me feel better," said Hermione without tearing her eyes from the way Harry was tucking his not all the way limp cock back into his underwear.

"You wouldn't have to taste yours if you'd straight up -"

"No!"

"I didn't even finish saying it." Hermione looked at him knowingly and Harry grinned. "Yeah-yeah... What else? Of course I wanted to ask you about THAT."

After Hermione cleaned both of them up with a simple charm and made her own clothes back in order, they returned back to their studies. Both satisfied and ready to tackle another hour until the library closed.

"You know," said Harry after several minutes of silence. "Since you don't let me go down on you irrespective of you having a dick in there." He patted the front of her skirt, but barely touching the fabric. "I'm thinking of asking Dean to let me blow him."

Hermione slowly turned to stare at Harry with wide eyes. But in a second she remembered one crucial detail and said with a smirk, "Forgot something? Dean is straight."

"Sure he is," Harry said without batting an eye. "But he hasn't had a girlfriend since Liz. That was in February, so it's over three months now. Who knows... He might agree. I wouldn't ask him to do anything in return after all."

Hermione huffed, pushed her notes to Harry, and said tapping a paragraph in a clumsy attempt of changing the subject, "It's likely that at least one of these four laws about stirring will be on the exam, so better learn them verbatim."

Harry barely glanced at the notes and continued, "I've caught him wanking not long ago. He has a nice cock. Not as nice as yours, but still... I bet if I'd mention that he can face-fuck me, he wouldn't be able to say no."

Hermione tried to convince herself that it was just teasing. Why else would Harry say something like that about Dean when he was able to get tons of witches that would do anything he asked of them? She tried to seem calm as she said in a drawn out, uncharacteristic to her voice, "We both know that will never happen. He is straight."

"Especially considering that there are just the two of us in our room now. We could turn the lights off so he'd just pretend that I'm a witch or something." Harry paused, waiting for Hermione to say something, but she didn't and kept writing, pressing her quill twice as she normally did so her small letters turned into unreadable tiny blobs. Harry continued, "You know what? Maybe I'll ask him tonight, right after we'll be done here."

The tip of Hermione's quill snapped off from the pressure she put onto it.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta needed. Email in the profile.


End file.
